Ágata
by Crystal-IF
Summary: Una historia de fantasia, pero llena de amor y pasión que trasciende los tiempos.
1. Su mirada

¿Crees en la vida eterna? ¿Crees en la reencarnación? ¿Crees en el poder recordar cada vida una y otra vez? , pues hay cosas tan misteriosas en este mundo que ni siquiera lograrías entender, hay sucesos increíbles a cada hora, en cada momento, a lo largo de todo el mundo, la vida no es más que una fantasía.

Eran las 3:30 pm y una joven de 23 años se dirigía al supermercado, caminaba despacio puesto que el peso que llevaba era demasiado, ya le faltaba poco para dar a luz, pero aun así quería llegar a tiempo para las ofertas de la tarde, era una joven muy audaz y algo altanera, pero muy dulce. En cuanto llego al lugar ya era demasiado tarde y no se había dado cuenta, se le había roto la fuente, la sangre y el líquido recorría sus piernas, en cuanto las personas del local se dieron cuenta, ella ya estaba en el suelo, llamaron inmediatamente una ambulancia, los vecinos se preocuparon, ya que ella estaba en malas condiciones, su esposo estaba desaparecido desde hace ya 6 meses y nadie conocía a su familia, ella estaba sola en el mundo, o por lo menos eso es lo que decían.

Al llegar al hospital todos corrían de lado a lado, justo en ese momento hubo un accidente y habían 15 heridos gravemente, al parecer había chocado un bus escolar y un camión, las enfermeras y los doctores estaban muy ocupados, por lo que cuando llego la joven inconsciente se tardaron unos minutos en proporcionarle ayuda.

Estaban en la sala de partos, no sabían cómo proceder, puesto que necesitaban autorización y no había nadie que la acompañase, la joven no respondía y a cada momento se ponía más grave, hasta que llego la orden desde arriba para proceder con una cesaría de emergencia, las pulsaciones comenzaron a bajar considerablemente, por más que intentaran regularizarla no se podía.

El bebé nació sano y a salvo, pero la madre falleció sin ver a su recién nacido.

Ya habían pasado unas horas después del nacimiento y las enfermeras doblaban la ropa de la joven madre, quien ahora yacía en una fría cámara mortuoria, mientras lo hacían cayó de sus ropas un papel doblado, lo recogieron y notaron que dentro había un collar pequeño que sostenía una llave algo antigua y un escrito:

"Eren Jaeger, ese será su nombre"

Al ver esto las enfermeras decidieron llamar así al niño, puesto que necesitaban reconocerlo de alguna manera.

Pasaron los días y nadie se dirigía al hospital, ningún conocido o familia, tampoco habían avisos en la policía, por lo que decidieron que llevarían al niño a una casa de adopción, una muy cerca del hospital, para que el niño se hiciera las revisiones periódicas, ya que él al nacer estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del vientre pudo haberle ocasionado algún problema, aunque por ahora no se le veía ninguno.

Así comenzó a crecer, siendo un niño sin padre ni madre, pero con el cariño de las personas que lo rodeaban, las enfermeras, doctores, niños huérfanos, profesores y compañeros de clase, no le faltaba nada, al menos muchos de los demás niños que tenían situaciones parecidas creían eso, pero nunca le hicieron daño, a pesar de tener envidia, ya que les era imposible aunque lo intentaran, consideraban que era digno de aquel cariño, por su personalidad y forma de actuar, "es un niño, pero siento que no debo acercarme mucho a él", es lo que pensaban muchos de ellos.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio, eso creía, tenía tan solo 10 años y Eren caminaba lentamente por la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo, mirando el reflejo del sol, cautivado por el brillo y las olas que subían y bajaban, sintiendo el aire en su cara, abrazando amorosamente su cuerpo…

-Eren…-Se escuchó a su espalda-Ten más cuidado o te caerás

-Mikasa-Se volteó-Esta bien, aunque caiga, solo llegare al agua, no es la gran cosa

-Pero si no sabes nadar…

-Es solo que por alguna razón encuentro nostálgica esta vista, pero no sé por qué-Mikasa lo miró algo preocupada

-De todas formas, la madre Alicia te ha estado llamando desde que salimos de clase, está muy histérica porque aún no has llegado, casi me deja sorda

-Sí, ya me iré, de todas formas tu igual debes ir a tu casa ¿no es así? – La miró de reojo – Tus padres deben estar buscándote

-No llegaran hasta más tarde, hoy es viernes ¿Lo olvidas?

-¿Es así? Estoy algo extraño, siento como si necesitara algo, como…, algo que quiero, que necesito…

-¡Eren cuidado!- Gritó Mikasa estirando su mano

Eren iba caminando sin prestar atención al camino y resbalo por el precipicio, Mikasa no logro alcanzarlo, sin embargo en ese momento un joven corrió todo lo que pudo y le tomo de una mano, pero ya era muy tarde, la gravedad hacia su trabajo empujándolos a ambos al agua, el joven abrazo al niño cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y cabeza, presionándolo contra su pecho, es escucho el ruido del agua. Minutos más tarde el joven logro llevar al niño a la orilla.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren!-Mikasa llego corriendo a su lado, pero no reaccionaba

-Tch – El joven le dio primeros auxilios, logrando que Eren recuperara la consciencia – Eres un mocoso problemático

-¿Qué…paso? – Miraba confuso

-Resbalaste y caíste al rio, este hombre te salvo – Toco su mejilla – Eren ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo… - Miro al joven – Gracias…por salvarme… - Se detuvo unos segundos - ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

-Jamás dejaras de ser un niño, llámame Levi

En ese momento Eren vio el rostro del joven, una mirada profunda, que le veía, como si quisiera algo de él, como si le perteneciera solo a él, hasta el punto de querer abrazarlo y nunca apartarse de su lado.


	2. Un paso

_Siempre me dicen que la persona que ame será afortunada, ya que soy un buen chico y sea quien sea me apoyarían en mi decisión, siempre y cuando me ame con todo su corazón, pero ¿Qué pasa si esa persona es mayor y además hombre? ¿Seguirán diciendo lo mismo? No lo creo, sé que es algo extraño y que no debería ser, pero a mí me gusta, ¿está mal?_

-¡Eren caminas muy lento, apúrate que llegaremos tarde! – _Gritaba Jean_

-Es solo que tú eres muy rápido – _Suspiro_ – Por eso no me gusta irme contigo… si es que todos los del equipo de futbol son unos in…-Se quedó paralizado

-¿Qué? ¿Decías algo? – _Volteo a mirar_ – ¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Levi…san? – _Su rostro se ilumino rápidamente_ – ¡Levi-san! – _Corría mientras agitaba su mano_

\- oh, pero si es el mocoso – _Se detiene, esperando con impaciencia_

-Levi-san, buenos días, hoy se ve bien como de costumbre – _Le sonríe tiernamente_ – Que suerte tuve de verle antes de ir a clases

-Tienes razón, es raro verte a estas horas, no me digas que vas tarde otra vez – _Le queda mirando_ – Tú… no me digas que has vuelto a crecer

-¿Usted cree? Pues yo no siento nada diferente

-Eren que sucedió – _Llego Jean a su lado corriendo todo lo que pudo_

-ah, Jean, déjame presentarte, Levi-san, él es Jean un amigo del colegio. Jean él es Levi-san, la persona que me salvo cuando era niño de ahogarme

-Es un gusto – _Extendió su mano a Levi, saludándolo_ – Pero sí que es un dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando, Eren a veces es muy terco.

-Sí, lo sé, aún sigue siendo un niño a pesar de su estatura

-Cierto, pero aun así… eso es lo que me gusta de él

-Jean, pero que estás diciendo, Levi-san lo va a malinterpretar _– Eren golpea el hombro de su amigo _– Te lo digo en serio… - _Se escucha el timbre de entrada_

-Ah! No puede ser, el profe me va a regañar otra vez, Eren vamos – _Le toma de la mano y sale corriendo_

-Levi-san, lo veo después – _Se despide mientras corre_

Los dos jóvenes corrieron el trayecto restante al colegio, el cual quedaba montaña arriba, mientras lo hacían se percataron que no eran los únicos desesperados por llegar, sino que también iban Armin, Mikasa y la profesora Hanji, quien se veía demasiado alegre como para llegar tarde. Al llegar a la entrada se encontraba el profesor Erwin, a quien le tocaba ese día quedarse esperando a los atrasados.

-Vaya, esta vez no es solo Jean y Eren, sino que también Armin y Mikasa, no lo esperaba de ustedes – _Les mira_

-Lo lamento profesor, Armin no se encontraba bien por lo que llegamos más tarde

-Ya veo, si algo no anda bien recuerda que puedes descansar en la enfermería Armin – _Le sonríe y deja pasar a Mikasa y Armin_

-Y ahora, deberá explicarme esto profesora Hanji, usted es una de las únicas que no debería llegar tarde, puesto que debe imponer la responsabilidad…

-Con respecto a eso Erwin, hoy hice un gran descubrimiento, mientras venia de camino tope con una vecina y… - _Dejo que Hanji hablara mientras el comenzó hablar con los dos chicos _– Jean y Eren, esta es la vez número 26 que llegan tarde – _Ellos miran hacia abajo_ – De Eren es entendible, pero Jean, esta será la cuarta vez que llamare a tu apoderado – _Mira a Hanji quien estaba extasiada relatando su historia_ – Pasa rápido y haz tu clase, y ustedes dos síganme

Hanji paso rápidamente hacia el salón correspondiente, mientras su rostro se volvía mas espeluznante por su "entusiasmo", mientras Eren y Jean acompañaron a Erwin hacia la enfermería, donde fueron sermoneados durante un rato, hasta que a Jean le dieron permiso de retirarse a su sala, este dudo un poco puesto que Eren se iba a quedar allí, pero luego se fue rápidamente.

-Profesor Erwin, ¿podría yo también retirarme?

-¿Qué materia te toca ahora?

-Ingles

-Pero si en eso te va bien _– Le sirve una taza de café_ – Hazme compañía hasta que toque nuevamente, te firmare un pase si es necesario – Se sienta frente a él

-Está bien, pero solo un rato… - _Tomo el café, se produjo un silencio incomodo_ – Profe si me sigue mirando comenzare a ponerme nervioso y me iré

-Lo siento, es una costumbre – _Se sentó al lado de él_ – Vaya al parecer has crecido nuevamente

-¿Usted cree? Levi-san también lo menciono esta mañana, pero no he notado nada

-Con que Levi ¿eh?

-Sí, esta mañana lo encontrado, como siempre él se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga, además su voz sonaba tan bien, que me hacia tem…

-Eren – _Tomo la barbilla del joven_ – No me hables de él de esa forma, no cuando estemos solos – _Le besó forzosamente hasta que el chico dejó de forcejear_

-Profesor – _Dijo mientras Erwin abría su camisa y besaba su cuello_

-Deberíamos de detener esto, usted sabe que yo ya me he enamorado de otra persona, desde que era niño…yo siempre…

-No, ahora no digas nada y déjame tocarte, sabes bien que no me rendiré tan fácilmente – _Besaba lentamente el pecho, el estómago y hasta llegar a la parte inferior de Eren_

-Espe-detenga…Agh – _Intentaba sacárselo de encima_ – Ya no más… - _Pero Erwin no hacía caso _– Ah!...mmmnngg…ah! – _Su voz se volvía cada vez más erótica _– Ya no…pue…nngg …por….favor…pa-re…ah!

-A pesar de que siempre dices eso, te gusta… - _dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo del joven_ – Eren…déjame….ahora… - _Dijo mientras metía sus dedos en el pequeño agujero de Eren_

-¡No! Para, no quiero…detente


	3. Cuidado

Los dedos de Erwin cada vez husmeaban y abrían más la pequeña entrada de Eren, quien por cada movimiento que estos hacían, se retorcía de forma "exquisita", y aunque pareciera que no se defendía, intentaba hacer todo lo posible en su mente para manifestar un poco de fuerza y quitárselo de encima, le era difícil pero cada vez recordaba que él había prometido a la persona que amaba ser solo de él y entregarle su cuerpo cuando él lo quisiera – Solo le amo a él, solo él puede tocarme de esta forma, debo proteger este cuerpo con todo mi ser – Se decía a sí mismo, a tal punto de no pensar en nada más que "Levi", la persona que quería.

-Basta… - Lloraba mientras estiraba las manos hacia Erwin – No…ah…quiero… más…n-no…más…

-Tranquilo… seré gentil… - Diciéndole esto, quitó sus dedos del lugar y presiono su pene en el agujero rosa brillante – Pareciera que me estuviera llamando, como si rogara por mí – sonrió

-¡No! – De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una canción, lo que alerto a Erwin y lo indujo a detenerse

-Eso es… - Se quedó mirando el celular de Eren un poco extrañado

-Mi celular… - Respondió aliviado, mientras lo tomaba para responder – ¿Diga?

-Ah! Eren soy yo, ¿estás en clase ahora?

-Levi…san…no… no lo estoy – Dijo mientras miraba a Erwin – Ahora estoy en la enfermería así que puedo hablar

-Con Erwin, eh? Hoy por la tarde tengo libre, ven a ayudarme a limpiar el desastre que hiciste ayer, te cocinare algo

-¡Si! ¡Iré! – Sonrió – Gracias por invitarme – Mientras lo decía se levantó bruscamente

-Ahora dame con ese tipo – Espero un poco

-Levi… es raro hablar contigo a estas horas del día

-No me vengas con eso ahora, ¿Le hiciste algo a Eren?

-No he hecho nada malo

-Eres un… - Suspiro – ¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima te matare!

-¡Oh! Que cruel, a pesar de que somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo e incluso trabajamos juntos en la clínica

-Eso me importa una mierda

-No deberías dudar de mi… - Hablaba mientras se acomodaba la ropa – Yo… ¿Levi? – Se cortó la llamada – Me colgó – Sonrió

Eren apresurado se vistió rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrebato el celular de las manos de Erwin dándole una mirada fulminante y se fue corriendo – ¿Qué fue esa mirada? ¿Me odia? – Se dijo asimismo

Eren llego a clases sin aliento, no tuvo grandes complicaciones ya que Mikasa y Armin estaban a su favor. Aun así el muchacho parecía estar en su propio mundo, no podía poner atención a lo que los profesores decían, no escribió nada y las horas se pasaron muy rápido, a la tarde como si no estuviera presente, se quedó mirando por la ventana, por un rato, Jean lo llamaba pero éste no respondía, estaba helado, ni siquiera pestañaba, hasta que de pronto golpeo la mesa y se levantó, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Caminó lentamente donde sus pies le llevaran, de pronto levantó la vista, y miro a su alrededor, no podía identificar el lugar donde estaba, sin embargo algo le decía que siguiera por donde iba.

-¿Eren? – Se escuchó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le…vi… - Un calor le inundo – Yo…creo que me perdí – Levi se acercó hacia el muchacho y le tocó la frente

-No tienes fiebre… ¿En serio no sabes dónde estás?

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes – Suspiró – Es algo temprano, pero con tu condición es preferible tenerte cerca, vamos a mi casa – Se volteó para caminar – Tu… este camino lleva al lugar donde nos conocimos… y queda cerca de donde vives

-Eso quiere decir… - Sorprendido se cubrió la boca – Por aquí yo paso todos los días… y no… logro recordarlo…yo…

-Tranquilo, vamos – Eren no se movía, su cuerpo temblaba – Oye… - Sus palabras no eran escuchadas

-Yo… - Se repetía el joven, hasta que sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, subiéndole desde su mano derecha - ¿Qué? – Se dio cuenta de que Levi le había tomado de la mano

-Sigues siendo un niño, caminar de la mano es problemático, pero así me harás caso, vamos

-Levi…- Su rostro se enrojeció – ¡Si! – Dijo sonriendo – Apropósito Levi-san, ¿Por qué vamos a su casa si donde vivo está más cerca? – Se detuvo

-¿Acaso eres idiota? – Miro hacia la izquierda – En mi casa están los implemento que necesito para examinarte, además debes ayudarme a limpiar tu desastre

-Ya veo… - Sonrió maliciosamente – Entonces quizás deba quedarme a dormir con Levi-san, no creo que recuerde el camino a casa en toda la noche

-¡¿Ah?! No tengo ropa para un mocoso de tu tamaño

-No importa, hace calor últimamente y puedo dormir solo con mi ropa interior, no es problema

-Pero ¿Qué dices?


End file.
